project115fandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Project 115 Weapons Here are the weapons for both mods within the mod: (Take note that these weapons are straight from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Credit was given within the 'Readme' text file) Tac 45 The Tac 45 is a semi-auto pistol and is the starting weapon in all the maps of Project 115. It is the lowest damaging weapon in the mod at 5 points of damage. The Tac 45 has very low recoil. It holds 80 ammo max. When upgrading the weapon, it becomes the Beast. '''It has a massive damage increase at 12 points of damage. Ammo also increases to 130 max. The Beast also has a gold and blue color finish. It is worth upgrading when doing the First Room Only Challenge on Nuketown Zombies. On other maps, there are better choices for weapon upgrades. The Beast is mandatory to complete the Origins Easter Egg. B23R The B23R is a three round burst pistol that can be purchased off the wall for 500 points or 950 via Mystery Box. It deals 5 points of damage each burst. While it is a three round burst pistol, altogether, it deals 15 points of damage, making it one of the best off the wall weapons. The B23R has moderate recoil. The B23R holds 90 ammo max. When upgrading the weapon, it becomes the '''B34R. It becomes fully automatic with it dealing 10 points of damage. Unfortunately, the B34R has ammo reduction to 80 ammo max. The B34R is the first and only upgraded weapon to have its ammo reduced in both Project 115 and Project 115 - A New Threat. The B34R has a gold color finish. The B23R is worth upgrading for any map as it is able to clear out crowded rooms and it's a good weapon to keep as a backup weapon on early rounds. Five Seven/Five Sevens Dual Wield The Five Seven is a pistol that can be purchased for 950 via Mystery Box, both single and dual wielded. Both versions deal 6 points of damage, making it a slightly better version of the Tac 45. Both versions have low recoil. Both versions hold 80 ammo, just like the Tac 45. When upgrading the weapon, it becomes the Ultra '''or '''Ultra and Violet '''when dual wielded. Ultra deals 9 points of damage, while Ultra and Violet both deal 6 points of damage. This was a mistake by Fabysk, as it was supposed to deal 9 points of damage. Ammo holds up to 130 ammo, same amount as the Tac 45. Both version have a gold and blue color finish. Both versions of the Five Sevens may be better than the standard Tac 45 by 1 point difference in damage, but the '''Beast beats Ultra/Ultra and Violet in terms of damage. PDW-57 The PDW-57 is a sub-machine gun that can be purchased off the wall for 1000 points or 950 via Mystery Box. The PDW-57 deals 5 points of damage. The PDW-57 has moderate recoil. It holds 350 ammo max, altogether, the one of best off the wall weapons. When upgrading it, it becomes the Predictive Death Wish 57000. Fire rate remains the same, but damage is increased to 12 points of damage. Recoil is very low. Ammo also increases to 500 ammo max. The Predictive Death Wish 57000 has an all round blue color finish. The Predictive Death Wish is a must have weapon for all situations. Remington 870 MCS The Remington 870 MCS, or R870 MCS, is a pump action shotgun that can be purchased off the wall for 1500 points or from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The R870 MCS fires 6 bullets and each bullet deals 7 points of damage, which makes it deal 42 points of damage. Although the S12 has lower damage, the S12 beats the R870 MCS due to it being semi-auto. The R870 MCS holds 80 ammo max. Recoil is moderate. When upgrading, it becomes the''' Refitted Mechanical Cranium Sequencer 8700'. The Refitted Mechanical Cranium Sequencer 8700 fires 10 bullets. It has increased damage to 8 points of damage each bullet, which makes it deal 80 points of damage and a faster pump time. This upgraded weapon is similar to the S12 upgraded, but slower fire rate due to it being a pump action shotgun. Overall, it's up to personal preference if this weapon is good, it does get the job done, but not as fast as the S12 does. S12 The S12, or Saiga 12, is a semi-auto shotgun that can only be purchased from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The S12 shoots 5 bullets and deals 5 points of damage for each bullet, which makes it deal 25 points of damage at close range. The S12 holds 180 ammo max. The S12 has low recoil. When upgrading, it becomes the '''Synthetic Dozen'. Damage is increased to 10 points and fires 8 bullets, which deals 80 points of damage at close range. the fire rate is still the same. The recoil is very low. Ammo also increases to 230. The Synthetic Dozen has an all round blue color finish. The S12 and its upgraded form is a must have weapon for all situations. Raygun Mark II The Raygun Mark II is a three round burst Wonder Weapon in both Project 115 and Project 115 - A New Threat. It can only be purchased from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The Raygun Mark II deals the highest damage in both mods, aiming at 120 to 150 points of damage. It is rare for standard enemies to survive one projectile. It holds 162 ammo max. The Raygun Mark II has no recoil what so ever and is one of the weapons to have no recoil along with the Ballista upgraded and the Bulldog upgraded from the upcoming update for Project 115 - A New Threat, EndGame. What's special about the Raygun Mark II is that each projectile fired goes through enemies, while still damaging enemies in the projectiles path. This weapon is very useful for defeating powerful enemies, such as the Panzer Soldats, Hell Guards, Scarecrows, and Flame Stalkers. When upgrading, it becomes the Porter's Mark II Raygun. The three round burst remains the same, but damage is substantially high to 200 to 270 points of damage, making it an insta-kill weapon. Recoil remains the same. Ammo increses to 201 max. The Porter's Mark II Raygun is a must have weapon for all situations.